Tyrannolodon
All hail His High Noble Imperial Majesty, The Shadowed Lord of Darkness, Eldritch Abomination of the Dark Realm, the Dark Sovereign of the Wiki, Archduke of Dimensional Clash of the Arch-Sovereignty of Roleplay, Count of General Discussion, Baron of Galactic Adventures, Chancellor of Feedback, Emperor of the Imperium Scientia, and Kaiser of the Entire Sporum. - Style of HHNIM the Emperor of the Imperium Tyrannolodon was once exclusively the account of an American teenaged boy who appeared very early in the Sporum's history in late December of 2008. After a fairly unmemorable posting career in the Spore Gameplay Boards with a few forays into the Spore Feedback and S&S sections where he would butt heads with MinionJoe, and later Thomas114 and Haxorzunited14 on occassion; an biologist in Europe; and Uncle to this boy got an copy of spore in late 2009, and was offered to share accounts by his Nephew. He didn't really do much until the year of 2010 save for the fact that he and his nephew made quite a few remarks that were deemed to be so witty that they were added to the signatures of a few sporumers. The Earlier Tyrannolodon; who shall be refered to as Tyrannolodon Jr for simplicity's sake; participated in a fairly unremarkable set of role plays named Dimensional Clash during his reign over the account, and appears from time to time.. The Biologist who shall be dubbed Tyrannolodon Sr, also for simplicities sake would generally confine himself to the S&S section and didn't do much of note until Masonicon reared his illegible head. Or thats what the Zomdies would have you think; the truth is that Tyrannolodon Jr was a Robot Dinosaur Shark sent from the future past to protect John Connor bring affordable car insurance to the LEMONZ! species. Unfortunately he forgot his mission and decided to lull around in the sporum and the LEMONZ! were not given their insurance. After realizing that Ty Jr's mission had failed, the Four gods of Chaos The Purple flying Top hat wearing Hippo Empire dispatched their best Chaos Lord to the Sporums to spread Chaos and wittiness. The Tyrannolodon's together have one of the oldest active Sporum accounts; being members of the exclusive club of 2008ers. Though they do have some of the lowest average posting rates due to the many absences they take due to various reasons. Both Tyrannolodon Jr and Sr primarily keep themselves in the S&S, though they do make occasional forays into the Role Playing, General Discussion, and Feedback sections. However, Tyrannolodon Sr stopped playing spore many months ago because it took forever for the game to load due to the age of his computer and the enormous amount of content that Jr had subscribed to and downloaded and it was highly unstable at best, while Jr stopped for mostly the same reasons. Tyrannolodon Sr got a new computer but he had lost the disc for spore, and within six months of it's purchase it began to suffer from regular lag spikes, whose intensity depended upon how demanding the programs he was running were on his computer. He has now gotten a major upgrade to hs system and is going to free up memory and clear his system of malware and is considering buying spore and it's expansions once more. Once he does this he will probably frequent the spore section of the sporum a lot more often. Tyrannolodon quite frequently partakes in Sporum lynch mobs, often even heading or starting them, as he finds the allure of picking on Drama Llamas to be irresistable. Despite this, he has never gotten anything more than a light scolding from the SporeMasters and hasn't even interacted with many of them. Tyrannolodon Sr finds the internet to be the perfect place to vent all of his built up silliness that would come off as unprofessional at work. Thus causing him to act very silly on the Sporum and giving him a very high tolerance to spam, allowing him to remain unannoyed even during great spam attacks. Indeed in general he is very slow to anger. He isn't however, a particularly nice person, thus compensating for his very even temper. So rather than generally being nice and having spikes of jerkarsery, he is simply always a mid-level jerkarse. Surprisingly he has never been banned or suspended for this. Interactions with other Sporumers Tyrannolodon Jr was noted for his aspirations for world dominance and immortality; which were promptly shot down by Thomas, and shot down again when he emailed them to Tyrannolodon Sr. He also had a few arguments with MinionJoe over the quality of the game of spore and whether or not any expansions and sequels for the game would come out. While he wasn't quite as witty as Tyrannolodon Sr and lacked his qualifications, Tyrannolodon Jr would manage to make a few sig-worthy quotes. He also had a habit of placing an "Lemonz!" option on his polls, picked up during his days on Astro-empires; where the placing of a "LEMONZ!" option on every poll was an ancient tradition passed down from Tyrannolodon Sr had a much less confrontational attitude towards MinionJoe and generally avoided getting into arguments with Thomas, and had the fortune of not being around during the days of Haxorz's amazing literacy skills. He did however have a run in with Masonicon, whom he found to be hilarious and worthy of his wittiness. Conspiracies. When Tyrannolodon Sr first met Masonicon, he decided that instead of teaching him why he was wrong, he would inform masonicon that his thread had been hijacked and was now about his purple flying top hat wearing hippo masters. This frustrated Masonicon greatly (While causing Tyrannolodon Sr and the others much Lulz) and started the first Annunnaki-Purple Flying Hippo war, which involved Hugmonsters, Canadian LAZAR Bears, Fibeas, Zomdies, Dargons, LEMONZ! and Space Ponies. The war ended when the Purple flying hippoes dropped an cake bomb, which was sadly a lie and thus caused the Annunaki's heads to explode in confusion. Marriage On the month of July, Tyrannolodon Sr informed the Sporum that he would be married to his College sweetheart in early August, causing much festivities; much of which he missed during his own bachelor party. He was married in the French Country-side and spent two weeks honeymooning in Sweden, he later had to depart his wife to do some field research in the Amazon rainforest and has only recently reunited with his wife in America to visit one of her disgustingly Rich relatives; whose son had gotten an honest to spode tank. This makes Tyrannolodon Sr one of the few married members of the Sporum. Wit Tyrannolodon Sr's wit has no equals here, there, or anywhere. His wit is in fact so sharp that it can be used to cut through Diamonds and Stupidity and has in one occassion defeated a LAZAR! Which is like a normal laser except huge and blue and shot out of cartoonish mouths. It has slain many a troll and has even managed to briefly civilize the /b/ boards of 4chan; for even the mega-trolls that roam that cursed place are struck with awe upon witnessing the enormous amounts of sarcasm and wittiness. For absolute proof of the power of his wit, Tyrannolodon Sr cracked his first joke on the very same day that the Berlin wall fell, and he first used sarcasm on the very same day that the Soviet Union collapsed, coincidence? We think not. Black Crusades. In an event that will forever be called the Stupid Heresy; where idiocy on the S&S section reached such a critical level that even Thomas's Great Crusade of SCIENCE! was overwhelmed; reaching a climax when one idiot engaged Thomas in mortal combat; ending with Thomas Mortally wounded and the idiot destroyed so profoundly that even his soul has been permabanned from life. After being placed on the Golden Throne of SCIENCE! to sustain what few living cells were left of him; the S&S section descended into chaos. The high lords of the Emoticone Forum claimed to rule in Thomas's place, while other sporumers supported Slyth's claim to the throne. But out of the Warp Purple Flying Hippo Space came another claimant to the throne; Tyrannolodon Sr. The Daemon Prince launched his own Black Crusade against the forces of Stupidity in his rush to grab for the throne. And rest assured; he won't become another Failbaddon. Ascension Eventually; the not-so humble Chaos Lord ascended into Awesomehood, and became a Immortal Chaos Daemon Prince Mutant Cyborg Dragon Pterodactyl Space Pirate; he did this by single-handedly convincing a great /b/troll to consider other avenues of life in 4chan, reforming him into a productive member of internet society. In awe at the amazing display of wit and logic, the gods of chaos Purple Hippo High Command reformed him into a Chaos Daemon Prince Mutant Cyborg Dragon Space Pirate; granting him internetz immortality. Return Fatherly duties summoned Tyrannolodon back to his black realm for many a month; but no longer; for Tyrannolodon's twin offspring have now begun their development to spread wickedness throughout the world. Emerging from his dark cocoon, Tyrannolodon has been changed by many months of husbandship, but so has the sporum though it has changed for different reasons; but what does that matter for the lord of GRIMDARK? Fatherhood Tyrannolodon is quite unique on the Sporum in that he actually has kids, fraternal twins to be exact, whom are still developing; two devil offspring spawned from the very pits of the warp we're sure but still, kids nontheless. He may or may not be planning to use them to take over the world once they are birthed. Tyrannolodon's Black Realm Main article: Tyrannolodon's Black Realm The Black Realm is a place of great madness, where hopes and dreams are painfully destroyed ande devoured by daemons. This dark realm is separated very strongly from other sections of reality by negative-anti-strance-dark matter asteroids whose purpose is to deny entry to all who attempt to enter. Should one reach past these, there are planets filled with tyrannolodon's loyal minions and other creatures, with various themes. However, these are only the outskirts of the black realm itself, where the great Tyrannolodon himself resides. Once one gets past this array of worlds, one will find a great maelstrom of swirling doom, this is the black realm proper. As one approaches the center of the realm, the currents that swirl around become stronger, and the realm's tenous grip on the laws of physics grow even weaker and his wisecracks become more and more audible. If and when one reaches the source of the malestrom, they are confronted by the Black lord of Doom and his dread Consort, the Dark Lady Dreadnaught; and are devoured utterly to feed his offspring while being subject to his finest examples of sarcasm and humor. From that point the visitor can expect nothing but pain as he is brought back to life again and again to be eaten constantly; in increasingly more gruesome ways. In other words, GRIMDARK. Richard Nixon and Johnny 5 have been spotted among the swirling masses of the damned, though Johnny 5 get's a special place of torment, as Tyrannolodon really hated the movie Short Circuit and the annoying Robot. God damnit, motherfracker think's he's alive, he is a tin can, robots don't have feelings, which is why you'll be torn apart by Daemonic 4chan trolls for all eternity. This realm was formed when Tyrannolodon claimed his independence from Purple Flying Hippo Space many a cyclical time travel epoch ago. He took a shard of pure spam, a fragment of pure silliness, and a chunk of pure terror, and a fraction of pure GRIMDARK and tossed it into a severed piece of DAMD which formed a swirling maelstrom of GRIMDARK. This realm soon grew into a gnawing void in reality that terrified the universe so much that it banished it into another universe, that was completely devoured by the maelstrom to form the Black Realm. But he cannot leave the black realm, for he is to remain there until the stars themselves die out and all is consumed in blackness, and at that point; he will descend upon reality itself and all will go mad as they gaze upon his true form, a hellish combination of a shadowed cleric, a harlequin, a cat, an star spawn of cthulhu, a princess, an omnipotent dog, a daemon prince, a wizard, an immortal mutant cyborg space-dragon, a chaos knight, a Lord of Chang e, a indestructible time traveling demon from the end of time, and an crow impaled by a sword. In reality though, he and his minions can easily leave his realm by time traveling to the point before his realm was formed and time traveling again to whenever he wants to go. He enjoys crafting nightmarish mental images and spreading terror, though he occasionally unleashes his devastating wit. In essence, if Didzo and/or Blackbird is God, then Tyrannolodon is a combination of Cthulhu, Tzeentch, Vecna, Loki, Lord English, Jack Noir, and Satan. War on the Untemplated Recently, Tyrannolodon's wrath has been directed upon the S porum Wiki, he descended upon those untemplated sporumer pages, and slew them all in a grand orchestra of butchery. He hacked apart limb and life, and sent forth great firery Tendrils to destroy all the other untemplated pages with such fury that mighty fissures opened up across the planet, all save for one, the page of VillageidiotX, a page that had been specially defended against all intrusion, so he spared it. But the rest of the untemplated were not so lucky, for he went to one of their home planets and brought firery destruction to it, killing all who were on it and cracking the very planet and it's moon. Finally he severed the great chain of gravitons that held the moon to it's planet apart with his blade; the great Doomsword with one mighty slash; which sent the moon tumbling towards the battlefield of the untemplated and blasted a massive crater into it with the fury of an enraged god. With the deed, done; he remade the broken corpses of the untemplated into proper pages, all with the appropriate templates. Dark Sovereign of the Wiki The first rumblings of Tyrannolodon's return did indeed come from the wiki, when but mere hours before his grand return to the Sporum he began to start remaking the Wiki, a coexistant dimension to the Sporum, in his own image. None could or would stand before him as he claimed an nigh on monopoly over all knowledge of the wiki, it was his will that was behind virtually every change of the Wiki dimension, and soon; he took the crown left lying on the ground and placed it on his own head, though he had to punch a hole through it to make room for the harlequin hat already on his head. With this action he established himself as the Dark Sovereign of the Wiki, boosting his Ego and giving him a platform to make a new nation upon the decayed ruins of the now destroyed Kingdom of Science. Emperor of the Imperium With a week long blitzkrieg campaign, Tyrannolodon managed to secure his position as the new ruler of Science, but the Kingdom was long gone. But Tyrannolodon was undettered, he decided to forge a new nation, far more grandiose than the Kingdom had ever been. No, he wouldn't merely be a king, he'd be the Emperor. He came across Thomas's old crown after defeating a creationist in single combat and after having it's size and level of decoration increased; launched a grand ceremony where all the Daemons of the Black Realm gathered around to witness his coronation, which he held in the refurbished grand palace that was once the home of the leader of the Empire of Creationism; to add insult to injury to his opponents. To signify that his rule was supreme, he took the crown out of the hands of the pontificate of the church of Blackbird and placed it on his own head and crowned his wife by his own hand. He then declared the existence of a new confederation; the Imperium of Knowledge, formed from the many quarelling non-fiction speaking states into a mighty new dominion of awsomeness. It is unknown what he will do now with his new confederation, as well as his crown. But soon his true plan was revealed, for the Imperium of Knowledge invaded the rest of the Confederation using the attacks of MedFasc's barbarian hordes as an excuse and easily defeated the militaries of the other nations as well as the hordes of MedFasc, driving them into the ground with their superior technology and training. He soon declared himself Kaiser of the Sporum and declared the Sporum as a Kaiserreich. Melancholy Recently Tyrannolodon has been afflicted by a great case of boredom. Despite having most everything a sporumer could want short of modship; a highly succesful roleplay (though it appears to be dead now) near universal respect (grduging or not), and notability, he has become bored. The excitement of returning to the sporum has worn off due in large part to it's massively decreased activity. While he's not likely to leave, he probably won't post with the same fervor. Be warned, his snarky comments will become more frequent and mean spirited as he attempts to squeeze some lulz out of the dying forum. To help combat this, Tyrannolodon Junior was contacted by Dreadnaught and asked to make a return to balance out the jerkish behavior. GRIMDARKALYPSE On the Eleventh hour of the 18th of March, 2011; Tyrannolodon Descended upon the planet earth and consumed it wholly. Impaling it with his feeder tendrils and dragging it into one of his million maws. The entire Sporum died in this event, now they live in an illusionary world meant to help them pass the time as he digests their souls over the course of a million years. SPODE-AN EDIT: You can't kill me, I live in another dimension. I am an illusion myself, and you cannot devour illusions. Or, can you? But still, I don't live on earth, so you won't be able to devour me for a little while. Why won't you be able to? Because, nobody knows anything about my dimension. Not even my twin (who was spawned by the Gods of Fire, just like me) who is named R3. He's younger than me, so he doesn't have a dimension yet. And I really hate him, so I'd be happy to offer him to you. It's just that he never dies, he just appears in Tatarus chopped to pieces if he is ever killed. ~ Spode-an Tyrannolodon themes 00000000000.jpg|The dark fist of doom 0000000000000000000000The Veil.jpg|The barrier Regisword.png|The Doomsword 129167748088.png|Tyrannolodon and the untemplated Jackspers noirlecrow by capperstar-d3536ev.png|Tyrannolodon at the heart of the Black Realm 2 of 413 The Ace of Spades by KianZephyren.png|A close-up of Tyrannolodon 0000000Jack Noir.jpg|Tyrannolodon stirring in his dark realm 1552163-jack_noir_super.jpg|Tyrannolodon minutes before the GRIMDARKALYPSE 446px-Jack_Villain_2.png|Tyrannolodon shows his power 237px-Glorious Monarch.gif|Dreadnaught on her Throne 0000Protoqueen.png|Dreadnaught upon gaining her wings 01951_1.gif|How tyrannolodon edits the wiki 01951_2.gif|Tyrannolodon and a Daemon 28075947.png|The GRIMDARKALYPSE begins Enraged_Slayer.png|The dark lord is angry 7a7b474e9f6a697b828da4846ac72378.gif|The dark lord is angr'ier' MS_Paint_Adventures_1271149404274.png|Tyrannolodon entering the universe 2565366906-1.jpg|Tyrannolodon's coronation. 267779635-1.jpg.gif|The true form of Kaiser Tyrannolodon Category:The Book of Sporum